selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Same Old Love
Same Old Love es una canción grabada por Selena Gomez incluida en su segundo álbum de estudio en solitario, Revival siendo el segundo sencillo del álbum. La canción fue revelada a través de una conferencia en vivo de iHeart Radio, salió el 10 de septiembre de 2015 como descarga digital junto al pre-ordenamiento del álbum en iTunes y disponible en Spotify y Apple Music, en esta última plataforma se estrenó el vídeo musical. Letra |-|Letra original= Take away all your things and go You can't take back what you said, I know I've heard it all before, at least a million times I'm not one to forget, you know I don't believe, I don't believe it You left in peace, left me in pieces Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees Right now, 'ow I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I'm not spending any time, wasting tonight on you I know, I've heard it all So don't you try and change your mind Cause I won't be changing too, you know You can't believe, still can't believe it You left me in peace, left me in pieces Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees Right now, 'ow I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I'm so sick of that, so sick of that love (x4) I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up I’m so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough Oh, (that same old love) (x2) I’m so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart I’m so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart Oh, (that same old love) (x2) |-|Letra traducida= Toma todas tus cosas y vete No puedes tomar de vuelta lo que dijiste, lo sé He oído todo antes, al menos un millón de veces No soy de las que olvida, tú sabes No creo, no lo creo Tu lo dejaste en paz, dejándome en piezas Muy dificil respirar, estoy sobre mis rodillas Ahora mismo, 'ow Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) No estoy gastando tiempo, perdiendo esta noche contigo Sé que he oído todo Así que no trates de cambiar tu opinión Porque no voy a estar cambiando tampoco, lo sabes Tu no lo crees, sigues sin creerlo Tu me dejaste en paz, dejándome en piezas Muy difícil de respirar, estoy sobre mis rodillas Ahora mismo, 'ow Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada de ese, tan cansada de ese amor (x4) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, esa mierda me hace llorar Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, mi cuerpo tuvo suficiente Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, se siente como si he sido apartada Estoy tan cansada del mismo amor viejo, ese que rompe tu corazón Oh (ese mismo amor viejo) (x2) Composición Same Old Love es una canción mid-tempo, incluye un piano wonky, y un chasquido, así como un aporte de parte de la cantante Charli XCX, quien canta las vocales de fondo en el coro. Vídeo musical Selena Gomez filmó un vídeo para la canción, el 25 de agosto de 2015 en Downtown, Los Angeles. El vídeo musical fue estrenado a través de la aplicación Apple Music. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Revival